


Entirely New

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The move is rough on Cas, but it's not as rough with their new friends.





	

It never really sank in. Up until that point, Cas' stuff had just happened to be in boxes, and his painting just happened to not be on the wall. Even after he and Dean had picked out their new house, it had all been background noise. Not real, not really. Not until now.

Now, as men hired to move their stuff carried box after box into the elevator. Now, as the last steps were taken, his sheets and pillows taken from his bed, and his bear put in a box. Now, as he felt himself crumbling, crashing back to reality, crying in the corner of the bathtub.

Dean had let him sit there as the movers worked, and as he helped them work. He wanted to feel betrayed that Dean would help these people, but he knew they had to go. Still, his stress built, and he pulled on his hair in frustration.

"Cas- hey, don't do that." Dean said, stepping into the bathroom.

"Can't!" Cas cried. Dean frowned.

"I'm sorry sunshine, but we have to." Dean said. He reached out a hand and Cas touched him, not holding his hand or moving, just touching. It was grounding.

"It's time to leave the tub Cas." Dean said. Cas felt his heart stutter in his chest. His breaths quickened, and he buried his face in his knees.

"Can't."

"Cas, you've got to."

"Can't."

"Cas, we have to go." Dean pressed. Cas shook his head.

"Gabriel said I might have to carry you out." Dean said. Cas felt cold all over. He knew Dean didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't want to hurt Dean, but he might if he held him. He wanted to warn him, but what came out was angry, and fierce.

"Away! Go!" Cas shouted. Dean sighed and Cas knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean said.

That was all the warning he was given before he was being wrestled out of the tub. He kicked and screamed, but Dean held him firmly. He was dragged out in a blur, and he knew he was screaming, but he couldn't stop it. They reached the door and he took one last desperate look around. Dean gave him a few seconds, before shutting the door against his wishes.

He fell against Dean completely, letting his weight go, and only now realizing he was sobbing. Dean lowered them to the floor and hugged Cas to him, letting him cry.

"We have to go. I'm so sorry." Dean said. Cas nodded, but he could stop crying. He knew they had to go.

"Easy does it, let's get you to the car." Dean said. Cas remembered the car. Sam had moved Deans noisy one, but now they had to get in Gabriel's old one. His stomach tightened.

"Can't- can't-"

"Cas, come on." Dean pleaded.

"Need... out! Need out!" Cas yelled, suddenly feeling sick. He needed fresh air badly.

"Ok, elevator, come on." Dean said. Cas did as he said, walking in and flapping his hands. Still, when the elevator opened, they were at the garage level, not the ground floor. He whined and punched the air.

"Cas, you just have to breathe-"

"No!"

"Breathe sweetheart. Come on." Dean said. He reached out to try to hold Cas' hands, but Cas stayed back. He didn't want touch, or sound, or much of anything. Especially a moving vehicle.

"Sick!"

"You won't get sick. I'll drive really slow. I promise." Dean said. It didn't comfort him. Instead it only agitated him further. Finally, Dean sighed and pulled a bottle from his jean pocket.

"There's a bottle of water in the car. I need you to take your pill." Dean said. Cas whined but he knew Dean was right. It would make him sleep through all of these horrible things that were going to happen.

"Get it." Cas said.

"What, the water?"

"Yes." Cas confirmed. He waited as Dean did as he had asked, rummaging through the door of the car and pulling out the water. He handed the pill and bottle to Cas, and he swallowed it with minimal struggle.

"Now we just have to drive over to the house. It's not far." Dean said. Easier said then done.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house, Cas lifted his head drowsily. The house looked the same as it had when they first decided on it. Average. There was a large oak tree in the yard, but the leaves had all fallen off over the winter. He thought maybe he could make a nice leaf pile if the left over dirty snow wasn't all over it.

The movers worked quickly, while Cas sat in the car, in their new garage, and went in and out of sleep. It started to get cold, but Dean came back and cranked the car, then placed a kiss to his forehead. It warmed up again quickly, and when he woke up, the movers were gone.

Walking inside was strange. He decided not to come in through the garage door, instead walking through their new yard to the front door. He opened the door and looked around and felt unlike anything before. It felt like a home, but not his home. The steps that led upstairs were just inside the front door. On the right, it led to the living room, and the left, a hallway with a closet and bathroom, and a door that led to a basement they wouldn't use any time soon.

He decided to check the living room first. The home had been furnished already, so there was a nice green couch, and a tv, hanging above a fireplace. To the side, the room opened to the kitchen, and dining room, that looped back around to the hallway with the bathroom. 

There were boxes in the kitchen, and he knew in one was the cast iron pan he had given Dean. He walked around to the front of the couch and noticed his headphones on the mantle, beside the tv.

"Dean!" Cas called. Dean came running down the stairs a few seconds later, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm cold. And tired. Fire?" Cas said, pointing to the fireplace. Dean relaxed and walked over to said fireplace. He crouched down and pointed to a button, showing Cas where it was. Cas reached down and pressed it, and the fire roared to life.

"Already running up our gas bill." Dean chuckled.

"Blanket?" Cas said. He swayed a little, and Dean put an arm on his shoulder to lead him to the couch.

"That pill is still effecting you. Lay down, sleep it off." Dean said.

He walked away, up the stairs, and Cas wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually Dean was draping his weighted blanket over him and tucking his bear under his arm. Cas relaxed and hummed in thanks before he drifted off.

* * *

When Cas woke up, the fire was off, and there was a nice smell of burgers coming from the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around.

"Hey sweetheart, Sam came by and dropped off some food. We're set for a while. I thought burgers would be good for dinner." Dean said. Cas didn't answer. Instead he decided to explore the small house once more.

He stood up and carried his bear up the stairs, where he entered a hallway. There were multiple doors, one leading to a small laundry room at the end of the hallway. Across from that was the guest bedroom, then the next set of doors. Their bedroom, and the bathroom.

He walked in the bathroom first. On a whim, he decided he wanted to see how big it really was, so he sat down in the tub. It was large enough to spread his legs out and not touch the end. There was also a separate shower on the other side of the bathroom. It was satisfactory, so he stood up and went to the guest room.

It was bland, white walls, and a white bedspread. There was a closet, but nothing in it. It looked completely unloved. He decided to go to the one room he dreaded. Their bedroom.

The bedroom was nice, but he didn't like it one bit. There was a closet that boxes were stacked outside of, and he took a look inside. Too empty. There was a nightstand, with a lamp. That was ok. There was also a sticky hook on the wall, where Dean had presumably put it to hang up his painting. That was nice. But the bed, the bed was the worst.

The bed was one bed, single, large, but still one bed. Not two. What if he didn't want to be touched? He would have to lie in that bed. Theoretically he could sleep in the guest room, but then Dean wouldn't be there with him. There was room to put another bed in the room, but it would be difficult. Still, he would ask Dean about it later.

For now, he looked in box after box until he found his things. His toys and kindle. He pulled the tablet out and sat down on the bed. For now, he would play his sandwich maker game, and wait for dinner, then nightfall.

* * *

The nightmares didn't stop, even after a week of being in the house. Neither did his anxiety. Dean had driven Cas to work one day, and received a call a short time later that he couldn't work properly due to his extreme panic. He had made a patient, Garth, start crying, until they were both found in his room hiding.

Now, Dean wasn't sure what to do. Cas' desperate pleas to go home made his heart break. In a last ditch effort, he texted Meg, and set up a time to meet, when Cas would be at work. Maybe she would know what to do about it.

* * *

"Dean, have you ever considered adoption?" Meg asked.

Dean spit out his drink. It was the last thing he had been expecting, after explaining the problem. Still, Meg looked serious, if a little amused. He coughed and looked around the bakery for Gabriel, but thankfully he had left Dean to drink his coffee in silence.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I guess I've thought about it, but... it seems kind of counter productive to bring another person into the house right now." Dean stammered. Meg leaned forward in her chair and smacked Dean on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Dean asked.

"Your face!" Gabriel shouted from the back. Dean growled but looked back to Meg.

"I meant an animal." Meg said.

"No! I haven't thought about an animal! Why?" Dean asked. Meg shrugged.

"Plenty of people have service dogs." Meg said, sipping her coffee.

"Seriously? You think he needs that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think I certainly might help his anxiety. Plus, you said he doesn't feel at home. You need to make it your home somehow." Meg said. Dean sighed.

"I don't know. A dog? In our new house? It's pretty small. I mean, bigger then the apartment, but it's a small house. Would a dog be happy?" Dean asked.

"You could always get a cat." Meg smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm allergic to cats." Dean said. Meg grinned even more.

"You know, not all cats shed. Some are hypoallergenic." Meg said. Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, well the day I get a cat is the day I dye my hair purple, alright?"

* * *

The day arrived earlier then he could have thought. It had been a week, and Cas was no better. He was taking his medicine for extreme panic attacks every day, and Dean finally gave in to the idea. A service dog would be able to help Cas when Dean wasn't around.

Once they arrived at the shelter, a man met them at the door. He had been expecting them. Cas stepped out of the car shakily, and most definitely did not shake his hand. The hour long drive had been brutal to him mentally, and he didn't need to touch a new person and add to that.

"So, we've got a variety of animals here, including birds, mice, snakes, and cats, but I think you're looking for a dog." He said.

"Dogs are... scary." Cas said quietly.

"Well, we'll make sure to find you a dog that's not scary, alright?" The man said. Cas nodded.

"Ok. I want a cat." Cas said.

"Cas, we talked about this, I'm allergic." Dean said. Cas shook his head.

"You said! Hip- hippoallergic." Cas struggled, getting tongue tied. The man knew what he was talking about and spoke up.

"We do have a few hypoallergenic cats here. I could show you if-"

"Yes!" Cas said quickly. He ignored Deans protest as the man led them to into the back of the building, past other animals in crates and cages, to the cats.

Dean watch how Cas stopped and looked at each cat that the man pointed to, but he didn't speak up until the man informed then of the sad news.

"This one is a black chantilly longhair, completely hypoallergenic, but he has had a bad life. He lost his tail in a car accident when he got hit. It got scratched, then infected. We couldn't save his tail without hurting him. Still, he's strong, just a bit spooked by cars." The man explained.

"I'm spooked by cars! Dean!" Cas said in excitement.

"Would you... like to hold him?"

Dean was sure Cas' eyes were going to bug out of his head. He immediately switched from surprised to ecstatic as the man placed the cat in his arms. He looked like he might cry. Dean sighed. He totally wasn't leaving without a cat.

"Dean, he's-"

"Yeah, I know." Dean said grumpily. He petted the cats head, and had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Can I keep him?" Cas asked.

"Well, let's find out more about him first. What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Stitch." The man said. Dean sighed, while Cas squealed.

"It's Stitch! Dean! Stitch!" Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I... yeah. Guess we're here for a cat." Dean said. Cas squealed again, hugging the poor cat, while Dean looked sadly at the dogs in their cages across the room. He had really wanted a dog. Still, seeing Cas happy for the first time in a while was great.

"Cas, you'd have to play with him a lot." Dean said.

"I will!"

"And you'd have to make sure to feed him. Breakfast and dinner."

"I will, he'll be hungry." Cas said, tapping his feet excitedly.

Dean finally nodded, satisfied. The man took Stitch back from him and put him back in the cage, waving over towards the dogs. Cas nodded, and without even asking Dean, they were off to look at them. Dean stopped them quickly.

"Cas, you- you said you wanted a cat." Dean said.

"Yes." Cas confirmed. Dean sighed.

"No, we can't adopt both." Dean said. Cas frowned.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"Well... cats and dogs don't usually like each other. Plus, we'd have to get two pet beds, two bowls, we'd have to get double the pet food- stop it. Stop looking at me like that." Dean pleaded. Cas' tearful eyes had him caving quickly.

"Please- Cas?"

"Dean?" Cas said hopefully. Dean rubbed his forehead and sighed. This was not going as planned.

"F-Fine, yeah, why not. Service dog." Dean said to the man helping them. Cas smiled and hugged Dean, and Dean hugged him back thankfully. He had missed seeing Cas happy.

"Here we have Trixie." The man said. Cas shook his head. The poodle didn't appeal to him.

"What about Max?" He pointed. The dog was massive, and Cas shook his head again. He wouldn't fit in the back seat of the car.

This went on for a few minutes, with Cas looking at the large and small dogs, while the man explained what each one knew. Then, his eyes landed on one particular dog.

"That one." Cas pointed.

"Yes, vizsla's are very smart. She's been trained for medical emergencies, how to bring you your pills, or go get a telephone. She also knows basic traffic safety and basic sit and stay type commands. She's very smart." He said. Cas nodded.

"Can we... open the door?" Cas asked. The man nodded and stooped down, unlocking and opening the cage.

The redish-brown dog stepped out, towards Cas. Dean crouched down and petted her head, making Cas more comfortable. Cas hesitantly reached out, petting her head, and when she didn't bite, he got down on his knees in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Cas." He said quietly. The dog leaned forward and licked his face, making Cas giggle in surprise.

"You can't do that!" Cas laughed, petting her more.

"I think we found a winner. What's her name?" Dean asked.

"Jessie. She'll keep you safe, and make you have fun. She needs daily walks, and lots of play time." The man explained. Dean nodded.

"Cas, you'll have to get used to taking walks. Just in our neighborhood." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"I don't like walking. I will." Cas confirmed.

"Ok, and you'll play with her?" Dean asked.

"You will too." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"I will. We'll take turns with walks too." Dean said.

"Ok. That sounds good." Cas said.

"Alright. I guess we're taking Stitch and Jessie." Dean said. Cas smiled and hugged Dean.

"Thank you for my new friends." He said happily. Deans heart melted.

"You're welcome. We'll have lots of fun with our new friends. I promise." Dean said, silently thanking Meg, as Cas squeezed him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilo and STITCH, Woody and JESSIE? Yeah, I took names from Cas' favorite movies, what of it?


End file.
